


How Evanna Got Pregnant

by Jem3



Category: The Saga of Darren Shan - Darren Shan
Genre: Boys Kissing, Caves, Chair Sex, Don't Like Don't Read, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Sex, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Sex, Vampires, vampaneze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6239578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jem3/pseuds/Jem3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of how Evanna got pregnant with twins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Evanna Got Pregnant

**Author's Note:**

> Don't like, don't read. This is explicit for a reason. Friend, this is what you asked for, so I hope you like it.
> 
> Please be nice. This is my first PWP. Also, please leave kodos and comments below.

Vancha walked up to the cave. “Where is the Lady?” called Vancha.

Evanna stepped out of the cave wearing her normal robe dress. “Hello,” she greeted him. “Please come inside,” she said taking his hand and pulling him inside.

Vancha was dragged inside the cave. As soon as Evanna dropped his hand, he started to straighten out his clothes and huffed out “God, Lady. Bit forceful there.”

He heard someone let out a chuckle. Vancha’s head snapped up and his eyes fell on Gannen. “What is he doing here?” Vancha hissed out.

“Be nice, Vancha. He is here because I asked him to be. Just like you. And I will not hesitate to throw you out if you don’t behave,” replied Evanna. “Now, sit down and eat.” Evanna waved her hand and a feast appeared on the table.

With a huff, Vancha sat at the table and Gannen and Evanna joined him. They ate in an uncomfortable silence. Vancha’s thoughts started to roam, but they eventually came to Evanna. How Evanna looked in her rope dress. How the dress looked on her, quite attractive. How it showed off her body. His thoughts then strayed to her body. Her large breasts and thick thighs.

Vancha quickly realized the consequences of these thoughts as he began to get hard. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he glanced around the room, trying to get rid of his hard on. He noticed that Gannen was also looking rather uncomfortable. He sniffed the air and could smell the undeniable sent of arousal, both his and Gannen’s. But there was another sent in the air, it smelled like someone else was aroused.

Suddenly, the table in front of them disappeared, and only the three chairs they occupied remained. Slowly, Evanna got up and approached Vancha. She rested a hand on his shoulder and slowly slid the other down his chest and abdomen to his hard cock. She began stroking him through his pants.

Vancha leaned forward and kissed her. The kiss was forceful. Evanna quickly took over and forced her tongue into Vancha’s mouth. She released his mouth and Vancha gasped for breath.

Evanna released Vancha’s cock and slowly turned to face Gannen. Throughout her kiss with Vancha, Gannen had been stroking himself. He still had his hand thrust inside of his pants. Evanna moved over to Gannen’s chair and straddled his legs as she began to kiss him. Gannen’s hands moved to rest on her back as she deepened her kiss. She began stroking him like she had Vancha.

Vancha began to stroke himself under his pants. He quickly grew annoyed with the confinement and pushed his pants down round his knees.

At the same time Evanna pushed Gannen’s pants down to his knees and out of the way. She continued to stroke him as his hands moved down her body. He pushed the ropes that surrounded her folds out of the way and began to rub her. She moaned in pleasure as he started moving his hand more. The other hand moved down to finger her opening. She let go of Gannen’s mouth as she gasped out.

At this point, Vancha stood up and moved over to the pair. He leaned forward and placed a curious kiss on Gannen’s mouth. It was much sweeter than the kiss that each had shared with Evanna.

Vancha released Gannen’s mouth and turned to plant a kiss on Evanna’s shoulder. Keeping one hand on her hip, Vancha moved one of his hands down to join Gannen’s as Gannen continued to stroke her. He pushed two fingers in to join two of Gannen’s.

“Please, fuck me,” groaned Evanna. Gannen and Vancha shared a look. They removed their fingers and helped Evanna to shift forward so she could lower herself on Gannen’s cock. She slowly slid down and let out a groan. Gannen’s eyes slid shut as he was enveloped in her warm heat.

Vancha leaned forward to place a kiss on Gannen’s mouth. Gannen let out a soft moan as Evanna finished lowering herself down so that his cock was completely engulfed in her heat.

Evanna started to move herself up and down as Vancha deepened his kiss with Gannen. Gannen began to thrust his hips up to meet Evanna. He suddenly stopped when he felt something sliding in next to his cock.

Gannen’s eyes snapped open to see that Vancha’s hand had disappeared underneath Evanna. He quickly realized that Vancha was fingering her while his cock was still inside. Vancha continued to finger her and kiss Gannen while Gannen thrust into Evanna. He moved from one to two to three fingers in quick succession and then removed all of them.

Vancha then released Gannen from his kiss. Gannen’s eyes opened and cast a questioning look to Vancha as he continued to thrust his hips. Vancha moved his hands to Gannen’s hips, stilling him. Vancha moved so that his cock was standing erect next to Gannen’s. He took both of them in hand and Gannen helped Evanna to lower herself onto both of them.

The felling of having a cock next to his in Evanna’s heat was exquisite. Evanna let out a moan as the two cocks were completely seated inside of her.

Slowly, Vancha began trusting inside her. He pulled out so only the tip f his cock was inside her then thrust his length back in. The feel of a cock next to his own was unlike anything he had ever felt.

Gannen started thrusting as well, so that as one cock was being pulled out, the other was plunging in. All three of them let out moans of pleasure.

Vancha and Gannen were quickly reaching their orgasms. Vancha reached his hand around Evanna, and felt for her clit. He began stroking it.

Evanna’s moans grew into shouts of pleasure. “Faster,” she ordered them.

Vancha and Gannen moved their hips faster and Vancha stroked her more.

“Ungh,” Evanna groaned as her orgasm took over. The squeezing of her muscles quickly sent Gannen over the edge. He released spurt after spurt his cum inside of her.

The feel of Gannen spurts caused Vancha to release his own cum into Evanna. He kept thrusting as he emptied inside of her.

Fully sated, Vancha relaxed against Evanna’s back. Evanna continued to convulse around his and Gannen’s softening cocks.

They stayed together until Evanna finished. Slowly, she started to move, and they pulled out. Vancha sat back onto the ground. He could sleep for days after coming like that. He laid himself out on the ground

Evanna stood up and some of their cum dripped out of her. She moved over to lie next to Vancha. Gannen soon joined them and the three of them fell asleep.


End file.
